Childish and Selfish way
by ColorZ PrincezZ
Summary: Te quiero de una forma muy aniñada, caprichosa y totalmente egoísta. Te quiero solo para mí.


_Childish and Selfish way_.

Las cuatro paredes que le rodean parecen hacerse más pequeñas a cada minuto que pasaba. El sonido de las manecillas del reloj le taladraban los oídos no pudiendo concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa sino lo que realmente estaba pasando.

Hacía años que se venía encontrando en esa situación, no debería siquiera sorprenderse pero en el fondo sabía que nunca llegaría a acostumbrarse. Esos últimos minutos a la espera de salir al escenario, la expectación de no saber que hay más allá de esa puerta.

El corto pero aun así interminable pasillo que recorría los segundos antes de posarse libremente en el escenario.  
>Aguardar con paciencia a que las luces dejasen de brillar y la música inundara el lugar, era la seña de que el espectáculo comenzaba.<p>

No, no había forma de que llegase a acostumbrarse a esa sensación de vértigo. Ese miedo de caer y las ganas de caer, todo esos sentimientos mezclados en su interior.

Sabía que todos estarían al pendiente de ese concierto. Su último concierto. El presidente de NG Records había hecho pública declaración, la banda se separaba de manera definitiva y cada integrante continuaría su vida.  
>Seguchi se encontraría en algún lugar del mundo, quizás New York, quizás Los Angeles, donde fuese, trabajaría en la búsqueda incesante de bandas, grupos con sentido, significado y esa fuerza magnética que podía encontrar en pocas personas.<br>Ukai, lo mas seguro era que se quedara en Tokyo, haciendo colaboraciones para bandas que buscaban su salto al estrellato, existía la posibilidad de que volviese a trabajar con Bad Luck pero lo que más quería era quedarse en casa solo para cuidar de su familia, luego de tanta fama y aventuras ella solo deseaba descansar aunque estaría más que dispuesta al volver a juntarse con sus amigos, sus inseparables amigos.

Esas eran las posibilidades pero él, ¿Qué pasaría con él una vez que todo se acabase? Sin Nittle Grasper, no tenía razón alguna para quedarse. No había razón alguna por la cual quedarse en Japón, ¿verdad?

Abre los ojos y se concentra en el enorme grupo de personas que logra captar a través de sus sentidos. No. Jamás podría acostumbrarse a algo como eso.  
>Toma con fuerza el micrófono que posa frente a sí y las palabras siguen solas.<p>

Ritmo, armonía, canción tras canción, minuto tras minuto. Los latidos de su corazón resuenan con fuerza en sus oídos mientras su pecho sube y baja sin contemplaciones casi lastimándole.

Ya no volvería a sentir algo como esto. Eran tiempo de dejarlo atrás, los años habían pasado, había vivido, experimentado tanto que en algunas ocasiones le parecía que nunca hubiese pasado en realidad, todo era mentira, todo era un sueño. ¿Acaso lo era en verdad?

No, no sería capaz de mentirse a sí mismo de esa manera tan brutal. No podía hacer la vista a un lado luego de todos los eventos, todas esas situaciones en tan poco tiempo.

Era la última vez que pisaría un escenario, era la última vez que cantaría esas canciones junto a sus amigos pero nunca podría olvidar lo que cada una de esas canciones significó, cada una de las situaciones que llevaron a la creación de dichas canciones. No, simplemente no sería capaz de dejarlo en el olvido.

Sus ojos nuevamente cerrados, el sudor le recorría por completo, podía sentirlo en la camiseta que llevaba, se adhería a si como una segunda piel, sus pantalones seguían el mismo camino pero a él no parecía importarle. Todo lo que había querido que sucediese era noche estaba por comenzar. La última canción de la noche.

_Después de la eternidad la noche acabará,__  
><em>_y cuando pase no habrá escape.__  
><em>_No cambiara nada el tiempo que pasamos,__  
><em>_aun cuando no había protección.__  
><em> 

Concentrado por completo en aquella canción, su última canción, esa que todos rumoraban pero que nadie había logrado escuchar antes, ahora les daba la oportunidad a todo de descubrir su significado.

___Me gustaría marcarte para estar dentro de ti,__  
><em>_encerrándote en mi mente.__  
><em>_Y cuando pasa grito y cierro mis ojos,__  
><em>_sin escuchar extendía mi predilección._

Era su última oportunidad de ofrecerle a todo el mejor espectáculo que pudiesen disfrutar. Con pasos lentos y agiles, imitando a un gato, se mueve sigiloso por todo el escenario y una media sonrisa se forma en su rostro una vez que llega hasta su objetivo, Noriko.  
>Su cuerpo de acopla a la de su compañera, daba la impresión de que susurrara cada palabra a su oído cuando muy bien todo el recinto podía escucharle. Un simple movimiento se cadera, ambos en perfecta armonía mientras su rostro concentraba su atención en otra persona, sus ojos con una mirada penetrante buscaban a cierto rubio miembro de aquella agrupación.<em><em>

_Posible no es tu amor,  
>ante esta situación,<br>el amor para él es mayor.__  
><em> 

Los dedos rápidos, perfectos de ambos tecladistas creaban esa melodía sin igual a compás de esa voz melodiosa que llenaba a todos por completo, un perfecto esplendor.  
>Con los ojos entrecerrados su corazón se encoge ante tales palabras pero aun así la función continua. Con paso lento y un último movimiento de sus caderas se aleja de la única integrante femenina.<p>

_No es suficiente, son solo más que palabras.__  
><em>_No me abandones, quiero que sea revelado.__  
><em>_Una noche más, aunque te marque para siempre,__  
><em>_miras mis ojos como aquella primera vez._

Sus pies le dejan una vez más a mitad del escenario, su mirada pasea por todo el recinto, jóvenes, mas jóvenes y muchos más jóvenes, personas de cualquier tipo, mujeres, hombres, inclusive juraría a si mismo haber tropezado con algún niño.

_Al fin y al cabo mis labios son amargos,__  
><em>_yo nací para traicionar.__  
><em>_Pierdes la razón en tu nube de confusión,__  
><em>_hundiéndote en tu inmensa predilección._

Se desplaza rápidamente de regreso al centro de la plataforma y se posa a un lado del rubio integrante así como hubiese hecho segundos antes con la mujer de cabello morado. Palabras y sentimientos transmitía gracias a cada segundo que pasaba, ojos ocultos para el mundo pero su corazón siendo puesto en evidencia.  
>Cuerpos sudorosos y movimientos de cadera hicieron que la multitud enloqueciera.<p>

_No hay forma ni luz__  
><em>_desde donde estoy.__  
><em>_Ven a recatarme por favor._

Luces segadoras volaron en todas direcciones desviando la atención de ellos por solo segundos. Frases susurradas, habladas con toda profundidad. No era falsedad lo que pedía, quería con toda su alma, ser salvado de aquel abismo en el que se había sumergido.

_No es suficiente, en esta bella media noche.__  
><em>_No me abandones, aun intento llegar hasta ti__  
><em>_Una noche más ¿Quién de los dos escapará?__  
><em>_me gustaría poder saber la verdad.___

_No es suficiente, solo con tu gran amistad.__  
><em>_No me abandones, yo limpiare y evitaré el dolor.__  
><em>_Una noche más, de verdadero e inmenso amor,__  
><em>_ya todo acabó, ¿serás mío esta vez?__  
><em> 

Ese era el lugar al cual pertenecía, debajo de las luces, frente al público lleno de adrenalina mientras se olvidaba de todo.

_Este juego no parece terminar  
>¿Cuándo podrá llegar al final?<em>

Ya era hora de darle fin a todo. El show debía terminar. Se desplaza hasta el filo de la tarima, su mirada danza entre todos los presentes hasta que su atención se posa sobre aquel pequeño niño que le había regresado las ganas de vivir, gracias a él, había encontrado algo nuevo en su vida, un poco de sentido en ese mundo lleno de mentiras, él era de verdad y por lo tanto le hacía sentir algo verdadero.

_No es suficiente, son solo más que palabras.__  
><em>_No me abandones, quiero que sea revelado.__  
><em>_Una noche más, aunque te marque para siempre,__  
><em>_miras mis ojos como aquella primera vez._

Se baja del escenario y para sorpresa de todos, o al menos de casi todos, sus pies le llevan a donde dicta su corazón.  
>Queda frente al chico de cabello rosa y ojos amatistas. El conocido cantante de Bad Luck, su casi rival en la industria y dueño de su agradecimiento y afecto.<p>

_No es suficiente, en esta bella media noche.__  
><em>_No me abandones, aun intento llegar hasta ti__  
><em>_Una noche más ¿Quién de los dos escapará?__  
><em>_me gustaría poder saber la verdad._

Solo por segundos se olvidó de todo lo demás, era ahora o nunca. Tenía que hacerlo, debía seguir a su corazón por una última vez.  
>Sus versos poéticos taladraron en lo más profundo del más pequeño. Se sentía halagado, su más profundo ídolo le dedicaba una canción. Sakuma Ryuichi le dedicaba una canción y mas una con tanto significado. Era muy feliz, se sentía en extremo feliz y al mismo tiempo extraño, contrariado ya que, sin importar lo que él mayor dijera o hiciera por él, sabía que nunca podría corresponderle de la misma manera así que su única manera de hacérselo saber fue, dejando caer final lágrimas por sus mejillas.<p>

_No es suficiente, solo con tu gran amistad.__  
><em>_No me abandones, yo limpiare y evitaré el dolor.__  
><em>_Una noche más, de verdadero e inmenso amor,__  
><em>_ya todo acabó, ¿serás mío esta vez?_

Al diablo con todo lo demás, al diablo con todo, él solo iba a terminar de una buena vez, todo debía acabar esa noche.  
>A tan solo centímetros de distancia del cantante mas joven, alza una mano para limpiar su rostro, un gesto tan sencillo pero sobrecargado de ternura. El no quería que su pequeño llorase en momentos como esos. Y con el verso final dicho, levanta el rostro a un punto indefinido en el público para luego regresar al escenario dando por finalizado el espectáculo.<p>

La música cesó y las luces se apagaron dejando todo el lugar en penumbra. Gritos, y más gritos. Gritos de alegría, gritos de excitación llenaron sus oídos.

Su corazón seguía latiendo de la misma manera, enloquecido contra su pecho, sintiéndose libre por completo pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas para si quiera sonreír y así, sin más, sale del lugar sin mirar atrás, sin reparar en nadie, ni siquiera en aquella persona que parecía taladrarle con la mirada, quererle traspasar todo su ser con solo una mirada.

Suspira tratando de recobrar la calma, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos irse de aquel lugar, escaparse y esconderse en un lugar lejano, imposible de rastrear y aunque lo añorase, en esos momentos no era una opción.

Abre la puerta del camerino, estará solo, Tohma y Noriko le conocen lo suficiente como para darle un poco de tiempo luego de un concierto como aquel.  
>Enciende la luz y una media sonrisa se cruza por su rostro al saberse acompañado. Había esperado toda la noche por esto, solo tenía que seguir y mañana a primera hora estaría volando hacia alguna parte, quizás a New York junto a Tohma o quizás algún otro lugar de América en el que probar suerte. El magnate de NG le había dejado muy en claro sus posibilidades y las oportunidades que se le presentaban, quizás lo mejor por hacer era dejar la vida musical y adentrarse en el mundo de la actuación.<p>

Aleja los desvaríos de su mente y mantiene la atención en la persona que estaba del otro lado de la habitación.

—¿Qué crees que haces?—le ve entrar por completo en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.  
>—¿De qué me estás hablando?—tiene sospechas pero de todas formas prefiere preguntar "lo obvio"<br>—No te hagas el idiota conmigo—observa como niega y rebusca un cigarro entre su abrigo—Si tu objetivo era dejar en claro que le quieres a él pues lo has logrado.  
>—Tu ya sabías lo que yo sentía por él—endurece la mirada—No entiendo cómo puedes enojarte ahora.<br>—¿Con que cara puedes venir hasta aquí a decir que quieres a mi amante?—sus ojos finalmente se encuentran.  
>—No te hagas del que no sabe nada—se le acerca—Además has sido tú quien ha llegado hasta aquí.<br>—No me vengas con tonterías.  
>—No son tonterías, son verdades—ninguno de los dos daba su brazo a torcer. La conversación no les llevaba a ningún lado pero ninguno de los dos iba a admitirlo ni mucho menos a dejarse vencer en la batalla épica de mantener sus miradas juntas.<p>

Estáticos, permanecieron de esa forma por varios momentos, parecían horas aunque solo fuesen efímeros segundos.  
>Cansado de luchar y de mantenerse en pie, desvía el rostro y se desploma en el sillón que estaba alejado del rubio escritor.<p>

—Me he dado cuenta de una cosa—habla al viento, no le importaba realmente si el otro le prestaba demasiada atención o no, simplemente quería algo de paz.  
>—¿De qué?—habla tranquilo, el cigarro se había consumido por completo y lo deja olvidado en alguna parte escondiendo la creciente curiosidad que sentía ante las palabras ajenas.<br>—No es a él a quien quiero—luego de eso solo hubo silencio. Suspira con tranquilidad y los músculos de su cuerpo se relajan ante la liberadora verdad. El, por su parte, se acerca despacio para verle desde las altura con ojos fijos, deseoso de escuchar el resto.  
>—¿A quién quieres?<br>—Te quiero a ti—sin previo aviso le toma de la ropa y atrapa sus labios en su beso furioso.

El tiempo parece detenerse, solo son conscientes de lo que está pasando, sus lengua luchar desesperadas por dominar, por tener el control y sus manos que no paran en ningún lugar específico.  
>Cuando la falta de aire se hizo persistente y desesperante, ambos se alejaron si quiera centímetros, buscando anhelantes por un poco de oxigeno.<p>

—Estás loco, ¿acaso sabe lo que estás haciendo?  
>—Se perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo.<br>—Lo que estás haciendo puede romperle el corazón—comenta con sarcasmo sin hacer el más mínimo intento de separarse.  
>—No—le contempla sin dudas—Lo más probable es que eso lo hagas tu en algún momento y cuando lo hagas yo estaré a su lado hasta que decida volver a ti. El siempre volverá a ti.<br>—Idiota. De nada sirve que te quedes esperando a ser usado.  
>—No es lo que espero, sé que él nunca sería capaz de algo tan cruel además, si no estoy aquí, ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?<br>—¿A dónde pretendes irte?  
>—No lo sé, quizás solo me vaya con Tohma por algún tiempo hasta que decide qué hacer después. Solo sé que en Japón no me quedaré.<br>—Te vas—no es capaz de definir por si mismo si se trata de una pregunta o una afirmación.  
>—Es un hecho—de la misma forma, tan repentina, como había creado el contacto, se alejo de el. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba, ahora su corazón podría descansar tranquilo.<br>—Tú no te vas de aquí—y con ese tono demandante característico de él le atrajo de nuevo a sus brazos.

Con ayuda de su mano derecha le atrae a sí por el cuello, sus labios se encuentran con prisa, con furia, con total agresión.  
>Siente como rodea su cuello sin intención de alejarse y presiona el agarre en sus caderas, le alza logrando dejarle a la altura de su cintura y el cantante le rodea con las piernas moviendo las caderas contra el cuerpo contrario.<p>

A tientas busca algún tipo de soporte quedando frente a la mesa que estaba a la mitad de la habitación.  
>Sus manos recorren tortuosas los costados del oji-violeta, se cuelan bajo la camiseta que aun se adhería con facilidad al cuerpo ajeno. Hace desaparecer esa parte de su vestimenta y separa los labios para llevarlos hasta su cuello disfrutando del sabor salado y embriagante que está desprendía. Mientras que sus oídos se deleitaban con los sonidos desesperados y necesitados que provenían del mayor.<p>

Exasperado logra librarse del abrigo que el rubio llevaba puesto, quería preguntarse, ¿Cómo era posible que lo llevase a un evento como ese? Pero sus pensamientos estaban dispersos entre la necesidad de hacer desvanecer todo rastro de ropa y el placer que le producía aquella situación.

En pocos minutos se vieron despojados de las ropas casi por completo, el contraste de sus pieles era perfecto, perladas de sudor y deseosas de continuar.  
>Una vez deshecho el botón de los pantalones se posicionó con facilidad entre sus piernas y tras una mirada llena de deseo quedaron unidos en un solo movimiento de cadera.<p>

Un sonido mezclado de dolor y placer escapó de su garganta y sus brazos se aferran al escritor dejando su frente descansar en su hombro.  
>Permanecieron unos pocos segundos de esa forma, juntos, disfrutando el momento hasta que decidieron dar rienda suelta a la necesidad.<p>

Movimientos torpes, manos inquietas, pieles ansiosas y ese vaivén conocido por ambos. No importaba lo que sucediese luego. Lo único en lo que podían pensar era en ellos mismos, juntos, en aquella habitación alejada. No había consecuencias.

Compartieron un último beso descuidado y así ambos se vieron liberados de toda presión. Sus cuerpos colapsan mutuamente pero no quieren separarse, ni siquiera fingen intentarlo. Deseaban alargar el momento lo mas que fuese posible, aunque la despedida fuese inevitable podrían postergarlo hasta lo más que pudiesen.

Era tonto, caprichoso y hasta egoísta pero aun así lo hacían.

Unos suaves toques en la puerta los despiertan de aquel ensueño, la voz del presidente de NG Records y miembro de la banda Nittle Grasper, Seguchi Tohma resuena detrás de la puerta.

—Ryuichi, sal, tenemos que irnos—Si, era inevitable, él se iría y continuaría con su vida. Lo mas probable es que terminé disfrutando de la actuación por un par de años así como llego a hacerlo con la música.

El fin había llegado.

Lo mejor que podían hacer era irse, cada quien por su camino, no había necesidad de hablar, de pedir explicaciones, tan solo debían irse, no había nada que les detuviese. Cada uno tenía muy en claro lo que sucedería después.

Ryuichi viajaría, volaría lejos y triunfaría, sí, eso haría mientras que él se enfocaría en hacer al cantante peli-rosa feliz, ya que eso era lo que buscaban, de una u otra forma, lo único que ambos deseaban era hacerle feliz.

Era caprichoso y egoísta, pero era la única manera.


End file.
